Canvas
by kaxo
Summary: Mingyu dan Wonwoo adalah dua orang anak dari panti asuhan yang saling mencintai. Mingyu memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang polisi demi Wonwoo—namun nasib berkata lain ketika ia diadopsi dan kembali ke panti asuhan untuk menjemput Wonwoo. Mingyu x Wonwoo / Meanie / Seventeen / SVT / YAOI
1. Prolog

_"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru!"_

 _Seorang bocah berkulit sedikit kehitaman menoleh pada bibi Nam—ibu pemilik panti asuhan tempatnya berada. Mata hitam kelamnya mendapati sesosok bocah lain yang bersembunyi di belakang wanita itu._

 _Kulitnya putih, matanya sipit, wajahnya agak datar—_

 _'Siapa?'_

 _"Kenalkan, namanya Jeon Wonwoo. Umurnya 8 tahun jadi bagi yang lebih muda, tolong panggil dia Hyung ya? Ah.. Wonwoo juga tidak banyak bicara. Eomma harap kalian mengerti," ucapnya. Para anak-anak itu mengangguk, sementara Wonwoo—si bocah berkulit putih—masih bersembunyi di belakang kaki sang pemilik panti._

 _"Wonwoo, ayo bermain dengan teman-temanmu."_

 _"U.. Ung.. iya."_

 _Wonwoo pun dengan ragu berjalan mendekati anak anak lainnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia menangis, membuat bibi Nam sontak mendekat dan berjongkok di hadapannya._

 _"Kenapa? Ada yang menyakitimu?" tanyanya. Wonwoo masih menangis—_

 _"Ini."_

 _Keduanya menoleh pada bocah lelaki berkulit hitam yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Wonwoo. Ia menyodorkan sebuah tisu, bermaksud menyuruh Wonwoo menghapus air matanya._

 _"Namaku Kim Mingyu." ucapnya. "Wonwoo Hyung jangan menangis lagi, disini Hyung akan aman dan bahagia." lanjutnya sembari mengusap pipi Wonwoo dengan tisu yang dipegangnya. Wonwoo terpaku untuk beberapa saat, sementara bibi Nam tersenyum melihat interaksi diantara keduanya._

 _Dan tanpa sadar, Wonwoo merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghangat di dadanya._

* * *

 _"Waktunya makan siang~"_

 _Para anak anak yang semula sibuk bermain sontak berlari menuju ruang makan sesaat setelah bibi Nam berteriak. Tak terkecuali Wonwoo. Bocah yang memakai baju kebesaran berwarna biru itu berjalan pelan, berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang berlari._

 _"Eomma, menu hari ini apa?" tanya salah satu anak. Bibi Nam tersenyum sembari menyiapkan nampan makanan untuk dibagikan, "nasi goreng dengan udang goreng."_

 _"Yeayy~"_

 _Wonwoo hanya terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan bibi Nam. Tanpa sadar ia menggerakkan tangannya gelisah—_

— _Wonwoo tidak bisa makan seafood._

 _"U.. Um.. Eomma?" panggilnya pelan. Bibi Nam menoleh, "ya? Kenapa Wonwoo-ya?"_

 _"A.. Aku tidak bisa makan udang.."_

 _Bibi Nam terdiam. Ia menatap nampan-nampan yang sudah disediakan—ada satu nampan berisi nasi goreng dan ayam._

 _Itu adalah milik Mingyu, karena Mingyu alergi udang._

 _"Ah.. tapi sayang, tidak ada makanan lagi." jawab bibi Nam. Wonwoo mengusap perutnya yang berbunyi kelaparan. Hingga—_

 _"Berikan saja makananku pada Wonwoo Hyung, Eomma!"_

 _Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu yang tiba tiba saja datang. Bocah itu mengambil nampannya, menyerahkannya pada Wonwoo lalu tersenyum—memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang begitu lucu._

 _"Ini, Hyung makan saja. Aku tidak lapar kok."_

 _"Te.. Terimakasih."_

 _Wonwoo pun menerima nampan itu, memakan makan siangnya sementara Mingyu melanjutkan kegiatan bermainnya tanpa memperdulikan apapun._

 _Meski malamnya, bisa Wonwoo dengar Mingyu terus merintih kelaparan._

* * *

 _"Mi.. Mingyu..?"_

 _"Eh? Wonwoo Hyung?"_

 _Wonwoo mendudukan tubuhnya di sisi Mingyu yang sedang melukis pada kanvas sembari memandang langit melalui taman belakang panti yang memang sengaja dibuat untuk tempat bermain anak-anak. Bocah yang bertinggi di atas rata-rata itu meletakkan alat lukisnya, mencuci tangannya sebentar sebelum menatap Wonwoo._

 _"Kenapa? Ada yang mengganggumu lagi?" tanya Mingyu. Selama di panti, Wonwoo memang selalu diganggu karena ia anak yang pendiam. Dan selama itulah Mingyu selalu berusaha melindungi Wonwoo meski berakhir dengan dirinya yang dihukum karena sudah melukai anak yang mengganggu Wonwoo._

 _"Tidak." jawab Wonwoo singkat. Matanya menangkap objek lukisan Mingyu, "kau melukis apa?"_

 _"Oh," Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tersenyum lebar lalu mengambil kanvasnya, "aku melukis langit. Indah bukan?"_

 _"Tapi kenapa langit itu berwarna keunguan? Kenapa juga hanya ada dua burung disana?"_

 _Mingyu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo, "hmm.. entahlah. Bukankah langit sore terkadang selalu berwarna keunguan? Dan.. dua burung? Ini adalah kita."_

 _Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya tak paham._

 _"Aku selalu berharap kita bisa pergi dari sini lalu menatap langit bersamaan seperti dua burung ini." jelas Mingyu. Ia menatap Wonwoo, "aku selalu ingin berada di sampingmu, Hyung. Terbang bersamamu, menggenggam tanganmu, menatap langit sore bersamamu."_

 _Tanpa sadar pipi Wonwoo memerah mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Ia memukul bahu bocah itu pelan, "ya! Apa yang kau katakan?!"_

 _"Aku suka Wonwoo Hyung."_

 _Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tak percaya. Mingyu melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku suka Wonwoo Hyung. Aku ingin melindungimu dan terus bersamamu."_

 _Jantung Wonwoo berdebar kencang mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Dadanya pun menghangat diiringi sensasi panas yang menghampiri pipinya._

 _Apa ini?_

 _"Jika aku besar nanti, aku ingin menjadi polisi." ucap Mingyu. Digenggamnya tangan Wonwoo dengan erat, "lalu, aku akan menikahi Wonwoo Hyung. Aku akan menjaga Wonwoo Hyung dari orang-orang jahat."_

 _Wonwoo masih terdiam, mencerna kata kata Mingyu. Matanya menatap kanvas yang kembali Mingyu letakkan di tempatnya._

 _"Aku mau."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Jika sudah besar nanti, aku mau menikah denganmu."_

 _Dan sore itu, 'lamaran' Mingyu telah diterima. Menandakan bahwa Wonwoo adalah 'miliknya'._

* * *

 _"Diadopsi?"_

 _Wonwoo menatap kosong ranjang Mingyu yang telah kosong sejak pagi tadi. Bibi Nam yang berada di sampingnya tersenyum, menyadari bahwa ekspresi Wonwoo telah berubah._

 _Ia tahu persis bahwa Wonwoo dan Mingyu sangatlah dekat._

 _"Mingyu sudah dibawa oleh lelaki berseragam polisi tadi pagi." ucap bibi Nam. "Sebenarnya sebelum pergi, Mingyu ingin memelukmu. Tapi dia tidak ingin membangunkanmu, jadi dia meninggalkan kanvas ini untukmu."_

 _Wonwoo menatap kanvas yang berlukiskan langit berwarna keunguan dan dua ekor burung—lukisan Mingyu dulu—yang ada di genggamannya. Matanya mendapati tulisan 'Wonwoo Hyung, Saranghae!' yang ditulis Mingyu di sudut kanvas._

 _Setitik air mata mengalir di pipi putihnya._

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Mingyu."_

* * *

 _"Aku ingin membawa anak itu."_

 _Bibi Nam menolehkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo yang tengah melamun di ruang tengah saat lelaki tua yang datang ke panti asuhannya berkata bahwa dia ingin mengadopsi salah satu anak. Sebenarnya ia agak sangsi—_

 _Karena penampilan lelaki itu terlihat begitu menyeramkan._

 _"Wonwoo?" tanya bibi Nam memastikan. Lelaki tua itu menyeringai, "oh, jadi namanya Wonwoo?"_

 _Bibi Nam sontak terkejut ketika lelaki itu menyeringai. Disaat ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu—_

 _Sebuah pistol mengarah padanya._

 _"Berikan anak itu sekarang atau kau akan mati."_

* * *

 _"Nah, ini adalah rumahmu."_

 _Wonwoo mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap rumah besar milik lelaki yang barusan telah mengadopsinya. Sesekali matanya menatap para penjaga yang berada di sekitar rumah—_

 _'Kenapa banyak sekali penjaga?'_

 _"U.. Um.. Ahjussi—"_

 _"No. Call me Daddy, Wonwoo. Okay?"_

 _"A.. Ah.. iya. Daddy." Wonwoo agak berdehem. Dengan ragu, ia mendongak menatap lelaki tua itu sembari mencengkram tali ransel hijaunya, "k.. kenapa disini banyak penjaga? Kenapa juga mereka memegang senjata?"_

 _"Kemarilah, akan Daddy beritahu."_

 _Wonwoo berjalan mengikuti sang lelaki. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk masuk lalu ia menutupnya—_

 _Dan menguncinya._

 _"Kemari." ucapnya saat ia sudah duduk di sisi ranjang. Wonwoo menurut dengan patuh, tak terlintas apapun di pikirannya saat itu._

 _Tapi tiba-tiba—_

 _Lelaki itu membuka celananya di hadapan Wonwoo._

 _"D.. Daddy.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo. Jujur saja, ia mulai takut. Apalagi saat lelaki itu menarik lengannya dan menghadapkan wajah Wonwoo pada penisnya yang sudah menegang._

 _Tubuhnya mulai bergetar tanpa ia sadari._

 _"Kenapa banyak penjaga dan pistol?" tanyanya. Ia mengangkat dagu Wonwoo agak kasar—tanpa peduli dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipi Wonwoo, "karena mereka adalah orang yang akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak menuruti perintahku. Paham baby?"_

 _Air mata Wonwoo mengalir semakin deras. Lelaki itu melanjutkannya, "dan perintahku sekarang adalah menyuruhmu untuk memuaskanku. Jadi, jangan menangis atau kau akan mati sekarang juga."_

 _Dan setelahnya, Wonwoo tahu bahwa hidupnya sudah benar benar hancur._

* * *

 _Dor! Dor! Dor!_

"Jangan sampai mereka lolos!"

Mingyu menembakkan pistolnya pada para penjahat yang terus berlarian kesana kemari begitu timnya tiba di gedung tempat tersangka dari kasus yang sedang dikerjakannya berada. Teman-temannya yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama—

Dia adalah seorang polisi.

Setelah hampir beberapa tahun berjuang demi meraih cita-citanya—dengan sedikit bantuan ayahnya yang juga seorang kepala polisi—Mingyu telah berhasil menjadi polisi. Gelarnya memang belum terlalu tinggi, tapi bukan berarti Mingyu tidak disegani.

Justru Mingyu paling disegani karena kemampuannya.

Seperti sekarang ini.

 _"Tersangka ada di lantai dua!"_

"Aku akan kesana. Seungcheol Hyung, tolong selesaikan ini!"

Mingyu bangkit dari tempat persembunyiannya dan bergegas pergi menuju lantai dua tempat tersangka yang dicarinya. Begitu tiba—

Ia dihadang oleh 5 orang yang bertubuh lebih besar dan tinggi darinya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya salah satu dari orang itu. Senjata tajam dan tumpul nampak berada di genggaman mereka.

Tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak takut.

"Aku ingin menangkap Choi Minsuk!" jawab Mingyu. Orang tadi tertawa remeh, "kalau begitu, hadapi kami dulu."

Mingyu berdecih pelan dan berjalan mendekat. Kelima orang itupun bersiap menyerang Mingyu—

Dan tidak sampai 5 menit, mereka semua sudah ambruk di tangan Mingyu.

"J.. Jangan tangkap aku!" teriak Minsuk begitu ia melihat Mingyu membuka pintu ruangan tempatnya bersembunyi. Mingyu mendekat dan meraih borgolnya, "sayangnya hukum adalah hukum. Tuan Choi Minsuk, anda ditangkap atas kasus pembunuhan terhadap nyonya Han Yejin. Kasus selesai."

Kedua tangan Minsuk pun telah diborgol oleh Mingyu. Ia meraih microphone yang ada di lehernya, "Hyung, tersangka sudah kutangkap. Cepat datang kesini bersama Soonyoung Hyung."

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang menampilkan latar langit sore hari yang berwarna keunguan. Dua ekor burung terbang disana—

Mengingatkannya pada lukisannya dulu.

Dan juga orang yang selalu ia cari selama ini.

* * *

"Akhh!"

Seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus ambruk di atas ranjangnya tepat setelah seorang lelaki lain telah selesai melampiaskan 'nafsunya'. Bercak kemerahan memenuhi tubuhnya diikuti jejak keringat—

Dan juga cairan sperma yang mengaliri paha serta lubangnya.

"Matthew benar, kau nikmat." ucapnya sesaat setelah ia selesai memakai pakaiannya. Ia melemparkan beberapa lembar uang pada tubuh polos itu sebelum pergi, "ini untukmu, sampai jumpa lain kali sayang."

Lelaki itu terdiam beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia pun menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut—

Lalu menangis disana.

 _'Jika sudah besar nanti, aku ingin menjadi polisi. Lalu, aku akan menikahi Wonwoo Hyung.'_

Kata-kata itu kembali melintas di kepalanya, membuat dadanya nyeri diikuti air mata yang mengalir semakin deras. Hingga, matanya yang berair menangkap sebuah kanvas yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

Lukisan'nya'.

 _Brak!_

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Ia sontak mengalihkan pandangannya, mendapati 3 orang lelaki yang masuk ke kamarnya dalam keadaan mabuk.

Ya.

Wonwoo tahu bahwa malam ini dia tidak akan bernasib baik.

Kecuali jika 'dia' datang padanya.

 _Tapi ia tahu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi dan ia pun sudah tidak pantas lagi untuk Mingyu._

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Halo(?)**

 **Kangen saya ga? Ga? Yaudah gapapa:'3**

 **Maaf saya baru nongol** **ㅠㅠ** **saya mendadak kehilangan mood nulis. Mate juga kayanya bakal saya hapus, saya mendadak kehilangan ide untuk itu. Tapi gantinya saya bawain ini, hehe gatau kenapa. Terinspirasi dari part Wonwoo di MV Trauma(?)**

 **Semoga kalian suka, maaf absurd:'3 saya akan lanjut ini minggu depan. Mau kasih kritik? Saran? Boleh banget:'3**

 **Sekian cuap cuapnya.**

 **kaxo.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Canvas.**

 **An SEVENTEEN FanFiction.**

 **Cast : SEVENTEEN's Kim Mingyu & SEVENTEEN's Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Other Cast : SEVENTEEN's Member, OC.**

 **Drama. Crime. Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Violence. Rated M.**

 **Warn! YAOI. Don't Like? Don't Read.**

 **Under 17? Jangan mendekat. Maksa? Tanggung akibatnya sendiri.**

 **© SEVENTEEN. Pledis Entertainment.**

* * *

"Cheers!"

Mingyu tersenyum senang sembari meminum _soju_ yang dipesannya setelah saling bersulang dengan para anggota timnya. Hari ini mereka mengadakan pesta kecil ataa tuntasnya kasus yang mereka kerjakan. Hanya makan-makan seperti biasa di dalam sebuah ruangan karaoke—dengan sedikit sentuhan minuman _soju._

"Sudah kuduga kita akan bisa menuntaskan kasus ini lebih cepat," sahut Seungcheol yang berada di sebelahnya. Mingyu mengangguk pelan, meletakkan gelas _soju_ nya kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya sembari menyandar pada sofa—

 _Bagaimana kabarmu?_

"Hei, kenapa Mingyu-ya?" tegur Soonyoung. Mingyu menggeleng, "tidak. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Memikirkan kapan kau akan segera menikah?" canda Seokmin. "Kekasih saja kau belum mempunyainya, padahal kau itu tampan."

"Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu sekarang." Mingyu mendelik malas. Diantara teman-temannya, hanya ialah yang belum menikah. Mingyu sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan itu, dan beruntung ayahnya pun tak mendesak Mingyu.

 _Karena Mingyu akan menikah setelah bertemu dengan 'dia'._

"Panggilan dari Kepala Jung." ucap Jun sembari menatap layar ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Coba kau jawab Gyu. Jika ku jawab pun pasti ujungnya dia akan menanyakanmu."

Mingyu tertawa kecil, meraih ponsel milik Jun setelah menggerakkan layarnya untuk menerima panggilan itu. Ada jeda beberapa menit sebelum suara seorang lelaki menyapa gendang telinganya, "halo?"

 _"Kim Mingyu, bisa datang ke kantor? Ada kasus baru, aku ingin membicarakannya denganmu mengenai detailnya."_

"Ah, baiklah." Mingyu mengangguk. "Aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu 15 menit lagi."

Mingyu pun mematikan panggilan itu, meletakkan kembali ponsel Jun diatas meja kemudian bangkit dari sofa setelah mengambil kunci motornya. Vernon yang menyadari itu lantas bertanya, "mau kemana?"

"Panggilan. Kalian bersenang-senang saja, nanti aku beritahu. Oh, tenang. Hari ini aku yang traktir."

"Kau memang yang terbaik Kim!"

Mingyu tersenyum tipis dan berjalan keluar dari karaoke itu. Ia melangkah menuju lapangan parkir untuk mencari motornya.

Dan begitu ia menemukannya, dengan cepat ia menaikinya dan pergi menuju kantor.

* * *

"Mafia?"

"Ya, aku ingin kau dan para anggota tim-mu menyamar menjadi anggota Mafia disana untuk mengetahui kelemahannya."

Mingyu mengangguk paham setelah mendengar intruksi dari atasannya mengenai kasus yang akan ia kerjakan. Penangkapan kepala mafia Matthew Jung atas kasus penyalahgunaan narkoba, prostitusi dan pembunuhan.

 _Orang ini akan mendapat hukuman yang berat,_ batinnya.

"Aku sudah menyuruh salah satu mata-mataku disana dan kau sudah mulai bisa menyamar mulai besok." ucap Kepala Jung. "Kau akan bekerja sebagai bodyguard Matthew Jung, jadi manfaatkanlah kesempatan itu. Aku sangat berharap padamu. Dia adalah orang yang sangat sulit untuk ditangkap."

"Baiklah." Mingyu mengangguk paham. "Aku akan menuntaskan kasus ini. Sajangnim tenang saja."

Kepala Jung pun mengangguk. Mingyu membungkuk penuh hormat sebelum pergi dari ruangan sang atasan, kembali menatap kertas di tangannya sembari memikirkan strategi yang akan dipakainya nanti.

 _'Mungkin aku akan pergi ke panti asuhan itu pagi besok.'_

Sekaligus memikirkan kapan ia akan pergi menjemput 'orang' itu.

* * *

"Ini dimana?"

"Dulu ini panti asuhan tempat aku dirawat sebelum diadopsi."

Seungcheol mengangguk paham sembari berjalan mengikuti Mingyu menuju pintu panti asuhan. Suasananya begitu hijau dan menenangkan, Seungcheol juga bisa melihat ada beberapa anak berlarian barusan.

Tempat yang cukup menyenangkan, tak heran jika Mingyu selalu membicarakan panti asuhan ini.

"Eomma?" panggil Mingyu setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Terdengar suara berisik, sebelum akhirnya pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wanita tua yang masih terlihat cantik di mata Mingyu.

"Siapa?" tanya wanita itu. Mingyu tersenyum lebar setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Kim Mingyu. Eomma ingat aku?"

"Astaga.. Mingyu-ya..?" Wanita itu nampak terkejut sembari menutup mulutnya. "Kau benar Kim Mingyu? Anakku yang dulu gemar melukis dan alergi udang?"

"Iya Eomma, ini aku." jawab Mingyu. Bibi Nam—wanita itu—tersenyum kemudian membukakan pintu lebar-lebar, "ayo masuk. Biar Eomma buatkan teh untukmu."

Mingyu mengangguk, mengisyaratkan Seungcheol untuk mengikutinya kemudian mereka pun duduk di sofa sembari menunggu bibi Nam yang sedang membuatkan teh. Sesekali Mingyu menggerakan matanya, menatap seluk beluk panti yang sama sekali tidak berubah—

Terutama meja di ruang tengah. Tempat Mingyu dan 'dia' sering membaca bersama disana.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Mingyu-ya?" tanya bibi Nam sembari meletakkan dua cangkir teh hangat beserta kudapan di atas meja. "Apa kau sudah menjadi polisi seperti yang sering kau katakan pada Eomma dulu?"

"Begitulah Eomma. Appa benar benar membantuku untuk meraih cita-citaku itu." jawab Mingyu dengan senyuman. "Kabar Eomma sendiri?"

"Beginilah, masih mengurus anak-anak itu. Teman-temanmu sudah besar sekarang, kebanyakan sudah pergi meninggalkan Eomma karena urusan pekerjaan."

"Termasuk.. Wonwoo Hyung?"

Senyuman bibi Nam sontak meluntur. Mingyu yang menyadari itu lantas kembali bertanya, "Eomma? Kau kenapa?"

"Sudah Eomma duga kau akan datang kesini untuk menanyakannya." ucap bibi Nam. "Tapi dia sudah tidak disini setelah 2 minggu kau diadopsi."

"A.. Apa?" Mingyu menatap bibi Nam tak percaya. Jadi setelah ia diadopsi, Wonwoo juga ikut diadopsi?

"Si.. Siapa yang mengadopsi Wonwoo Hyung, Eomma?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Bibi Nam terdiam, membuat Mingyu semakin penasaran—

Karena ia merasa, Wonwoo tidak berada di tempat yang aman.

"Wonwoo tidak diadopsi." jawab wanita itu. "Dulu.. ada seorang lelaki tua yang datang kesini dan membawanya. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa Eomma?!"

"Laki-laki itu bukan orang yang baik dan dia menodongkan pistol padaku agar bisa membawa Wonwoo tanpa banyak persyaratan."

Mingyu membulatkan matanya. Bibi Nam menghela nafas berat, "tadinya aku ingin melawan, tapi aku tidak bisa. Akhirnya.. aku memberikan Wonwoo pada orang itu. Maafkan aku Mingyu-ya. Maaf tidak bisa menjaga Wonwoo untukmu."

Bisa Mingyu rasakan bahunya melemas diikuti rasa nyeri di dadanya. Wonwoo tidak berada di orang yang 'baik' dan tidak ada yang menjaganya—

Sementara dulu, ia selalu berjanji untuk melindungi dan menjaga Wonwoo.

"Ini salahku Eomma." ucap Mingyu pelan. "Seharusnya aku menolak saat dulu akan diadopsi—"

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Ini salah Eomma." sela bibi Nam. Ia meraih tangan Mingyu dan menggenggamnya erat, "Eomma tahu bagaimana dekatnya kau dan Wonwoo dulu. Eomma tahu jika kalian saling menyukai. Seharusnya sebagai seorang ibu, Eomma menjaganya agar kalian bisa bersama lalu bahagia."

"Gyu, Kepala Jung sudah menyuruh kita untuk pergi." tegur Seungcheol. Mingyu masih terdiam, teguran Seungcheol tadi sama sekali tidak didengarnya.

Pikirannya terus tertuju pada Wonwoo; bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja—

Dan bagaimana dengan janjinya untuk melindungi Wonwoo?

"Tapi dia membawa kanvas yang dulu kau lukis untuknya." ucap bibi Nam, menyadarkan Mingyu dari lamunannya. "Setelah kau pergi, Wonwoo selalu melamun sembari memandang kanvas itu. Beberapa kali Eomma dengar jika dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Wonwoo Hyung.. mengatakan itu?"

"Iya. Eomma bersumpah—karena Eomma selalu berada di sampingnya setelah kau pergi."

Mingyu kembali terpaku. Wonwoo merasakan apa yang dia rasakan?

Tidak.

Mingyu tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang dicintainya itu terluka, ia akan merasa sangat bersalah jika itu terjadi. Demi apapun Mingyu akan menemukan Wonwoo—

Dan tak akan pernah lagi melepasnya.

* * *

"Tuan Matthew, ini dia bodyguard baru yang akan menjagamu."

Mingyu menatap seorang lelaki tua yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya sembari menghisap cerutunya dan menatap dirinya penuh keangkuhan. Saat ini ia sudah berada di markas Mafia Matthew Jung, sesuai dengan tugasnya untuk menyamar.

Meski pikirannya sedang tidak fokus, tugasnya sebagai polisi adalah yang utama—

Karena ia pun menjadi polisi demi Wonwoo.

"Namaku Kim Mingyu." Mingyu membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Aku adalah bodyguard baru anda. Mohon bantuannya."

"Baiklah.." Matthew meletakkan cerutunya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa tanpa melepaskan pandangannya terhadap Mingyu.

"Berapa usiamu, Kim Mingyu?"

"24 tahun, tuan."

Matthew mengangguk pelan, "baiklah. Lalu—"

"Tuan besar!"

Mingyu dan Matthew sontak menoleh pada seorang lelaki yang berlari tergopoh ke dalam ruangan tanpa mengucapkan salam. Matthew menatapnya, "apa?"

"Dia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri lagi!"

"Ck, anak itu." gumam Matthew kesal. "Kim Mingyu, ikut aku."

Mingyu mengangguk patuh dan berjalan mengikuti Matthew. Kini mereka sudah berada di hadapan sebuah pintu—yang jujur saja selalu Mingyu perhatikan sejak dia tiba tadi.

Entahlah, ia merasa ada sesuatu dibalik pintu ini.

"Hei, anak bodoh!" Matthew membuka pintunya dengan kasar kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar diikuti oleh Mingyu. Bisa ia lihat seorang pemuda berpakaian serba putih yang sedang meringkuk di sudut ruangan dengan darah yang mengalir di pergelangan tangannya—

Tunggu.

Wajahnya seperti—

"Jeon Wonwoo! Kau tuli hah?!" bentak Matthew. Pemuda yang dipanggil itu mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang pucat dan dipenuhi air mata—

Kemudian ia ambruk.

"Merepotkan." decih Matthew. Ia menatap Mingyu, "bawa anak itu ke mobil, cepat!"

Mingyu terpaku, berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan dan menatap wajah itu lekat-lekat. Matanya yang sipit, kulit putih—

Wonwoo.

Ini adalah Jeon Wonwoo yang selama ini dicarinya.

Dan dia terluka.

Jantung Mingyu rasanya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Halo(?)**

 **Saya bawa updatean(?) ini. Hehe. Gemes soalnya;(**

 **Maaf pendek, kan saya paling suka(?) kalo kalian udah gemes sama ceritanya. Janji chapt depan mah bakal panjang:3 ini kan masih permulaan.**

 **Udah kayanya segitu aja:(**

 **Salam,**

 **kaxo.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Canvas.**

 **An SEVENTEEN FanFiction.**

 **Cast : SEVENTEEN's Kim Mingyu & SEVENTEEN's Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Other Cast : SEVENTEEN's Member, OC.**

 **Drama. Crime. Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Violence. Rated M.**

 **Warn! YAOI. Don't Like? Don't Read.**

 **Under 17? Jangan mendekat. Maksa? Tanggung akibatnya sendiri.**

 **© SEVENTEEN. Pledis Entertainment.**

* * *

 _Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan sepi tempatnya berada. Dengan langkah tertatih, pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu berjalan, entah kemana. Sesekali ia mengusap matanya yang sembab—karena terlalu banyak menangis._

 _"Dimana anak itu?!"_

 _"Jeon Wonwoo! Jangan kabur!"_

 _Suara dari penjaga yang mengejarnya membuat Wonwoo tersadar. Ia berlari, mengabaikan rasa sakit di area belakangnya dan juga luka luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang sekarang hanya tertutupi piyama tipis berwarna biru muda. Tanpa sadar air matanya kembali menetes membasahi pipinya._

 _Dia kabur dari 'neraka' itu._

 _"Ugh!"_

 _Wonwoo pun terjatuh akibat batu yang tak sengaja mengenai kakinya. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri—_

 _Butiran-butiran salju nampak mulai turun dari langit._

 _ **"Wonwoo Hyung seperti salju."**_

 _ **"Hah? Maksudmu?"**_

 _ **"Salju memang dingin, tapi mereka indah. Seperti Hyung."**_

 _"Kena kau!"_

 _Lamunan pemuda itu terhenti ketika ia merasakan tangan-tangan dari penjaga itu. Mereka mengangkat tubuhnya yang begitu lemah, menyeretnya seolah Wonwoo adalah binatang._

 _Dan tepat saat itu, ia mendongak. Membiarkan butiran salju mengenai wajahnya yang basah akan air mata._

 _"Aku merindukanmu.."_

* * *

"Eungh.."

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika cahaya lampu khas rumah sakit menimpa wajahnya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya—

Hanya mimpi.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dia hanya terus bermimpi.

"Kau sudah bangun?!"

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Matthew yang berjalan masuk bersama dua orang penjaga. Seketika tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, meski ia berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan ketakutannya.

"Kau mau bunuh diri lagi hah?!" Matthew mendekat dan menjambak surai cokelat mudanya. Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit sekaligus pusing yang langsung mendera kepalanya.

"Tak bisakah kau tidak merepotkanku sehari saja?!" bentaknya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?! Bebas?! Itu tidak akan mungkin—"

"Aku ingin mati!"

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya dengan susah payah—menatap Matthew yang masih menjambak surainya. Dengan wajah yang basah dan diikuti suara isakan, ia melanjutkan, "kau sudah membuatku menderita sejak aku kecil, kau menjadikanku 'barang', kau menghancurkan semuanya! Apa gunanya aku hidup jika seperti itu?! Lebih baik aku mati—"

Suara tamparan seketika menggema di seisi ruangan. Matthew menatap Wonwoo penuh emosi—sementara Wonwoo memegang pipinya yang memerah dengan tangannya yang terbalut perban.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jika kau hanya akan mati di tanganku?!" bentak Matthew. "Lagipula jika kau mati, semuanya akan selesai?! Aku akan mengejarmu, bahkan hingga ke akhirat! Camkan itu!"

Matthew mendengus, berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti dua penjaganya. Namun sebelumnya, ia menoleh, "besok pagi, aku akan melawan musuh bebuyutanku untuk memenangkan tender. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan?!"

"..ya."

 _Aku pasrah._

Pria itupun pergi, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang kembali menangisi nasibnya. Dia masih terluka, dan besok Matthew memintanya untuk melakukan 'itu'—

Mengorbankan harga dirinya demi sebuah tender.

Begitulah.

Jeon Wonwoo hanyalah alat 'kecurangan' dari seorang Matthew Jung.

* * *

Mingyu menatap kosong cermin di hadapannya. Seluruh tubuhnya terguyur oleh dinginnya air shower—dan ia membiarkannya. Mata hitam kelamnya tak berhenti menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri.

 _"Aku janji akan melindungi Wonwoo Hyung."_

Kata kata singkat itu kembali melintas di kepalanya. Tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal kuat diikuti rahangnya yang mengeras.

 _"Kalau aku terluka, bagaimana?"_

 _"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, karena aku akan mencegah siapapun atau apapun melukaimu, bahkan sebuah jarum pun tidak akan aku biarkan."_

"ARGHHHH!"

 _Prang!_

Cermin itupun seketika hancur—bersamaan dengan jejak darah dari kepalan tangan Mingyu yang menetes ke lantai. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengannya yang bertumpu di tembok dan menangis.

Menangisi kegagalannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung.." lirihnya pelan. Bayangan Wonwoo yang terluka barusan dengan wajah pucat dan penuh air mata benar benar membuatnya merasa gagal. Dadanya sesak, ini bukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

"Aku sudah gagal.." Mingyu mengusap wajahnya. Sudah banyak kesakitan yang Wonwoo tanggung—dan dia baru mengetahuinya.

"Mingyu-ya?"

Suara seseorang dari luar kamar mandi membuat Mingyu tersadar. Buru-buru ia mengambil handuk, mengeringkan tubuhnya dan melingkarkannya di pinggang—mengabaikan darah yang masih mengalir di buku-buku tangannya.

"Min—astaga! Ada apa dengan tanganmu?!" pekik Seungcheol, orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi. Mingyu hanya memandangnya sekilas sebelum memandang Seungcheol, "kenapa Hyung?"

"Kenapa apanya?! Kau yang kenapa! Ayo cepat kita obati dulu!"

Mingyu hanya menurut ketika Seungcheol menariknya menuju ke ranjang. Di kamar yang disediakan untuk mereka—oleh Matthew—Mingyu mendapat jatah bersama Seungcheol. Jun bersama Soonyoung, Seokmin bersama Vernon. Kamar ini hanyalah kamar sederhana dengan satu kamar mandi, dua lemari pakaian dan dua ranjang.

"Ini.. kaca?" Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya saat ia mendapati pecahan kaca di buku tangan Mingyu. "Kau memukul cermin?"

"Begitulah." jawab Mingyu lemah. "Kau ingat orang yang kemarin ingin kujemput di panti asuhan?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Dia ada disini."

Pergerakan Seungcheol yang tengah menepuk-nepuk alkohol pada buku tangan Mingyu terhenti seketika. Mingyu melanjutkannya dengan helaan nafas berat, "tadi aku menemukannya di ruangan yang aku curigai sejak kita datang. Dia ada disana.. dan hampir bunuh diri."

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika itu dia?" tanya Seungcheol. Mingyu menatapnya, "dia masih sama seperti dulu, aku ingat persis wajahnya. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo, tidak berubah juga. Yang paling utama—yang membuatku yakin jika itu dia, aku melihat kanvasku dulu menggantung di dinding kamarnya. Kanvas yang berisi lukisan yang sengaja kubuat untuknya."

Seungcheol terdiam. Mingyu mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya yang bebas, "aku merasa gagal saat melihat keadaannya tadi. Padahal dulu aku selalu berjanji untuk melindunginya. Aku.. aku sangat mencintainya. Aku mencintainya sejak aku masih kecil."

Mingyu bisa merasakan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah menangis. Bahkan ketika masih di panti. Baru kali inilah dia menangis—menangisi Wonwoo dan kegagalannya.

"Aku benar-benar malu pada diriku sendiri Hyung," lirih Mingyu pelan. "Dia menanggung banyak kesakitan sementara aku sudah berjanji padanya. Percuma saja aku menjadi polisi jika aku gagal melindunginya."

"Kau ingat bukan apa tugas kita datang kesini?" sahut Seungcheol. Mingyu mengangguk, "ya aku tahu. Aku harus tetap bersikap profesional—tapi bagaimana bisa jika orang yang aku cintai berada dalam kondisi seperti itu?"

"Kita bisa menyelamatkannya Mingyu-ya."

Kali ini Mingyu yang terdiam. Seungcheol melanjutkan, "dia adalah bukti kuat dari segala perbuatan Matthew Jung. Aku yakin dia tahu segalanya. Kita hanya perlu bergerak secara perlahan, karena aku yakin Matthew Jung juga memiliki tujuan tersendiri mengapa dia membawa Wonwoo dari panti."

Mingyu masih terdiam. Seungcheol benar. Dia memang harus profesional tanpa melibatkan emosinya—dan secara tidak langsung itu bisa membuatnya menyelamatkan Wonwoo.

Intinya, Mingyu hanya perlu bersabar kan?

 _Walau sebenarnya, ia tidak terlalu yakin bahwa dia bisa mengendalikan emosinya nanti._

* * *

Wonwoo menatap kakinya yang tengah ia ayun-ayunkan sembari menghela nafas berat. Pemuda yang sekarang tengah terduduk di atas ranjang dengan pakaian musim dingin yang serba berwarna putih itu nampak termenung. Mata sipitnya yang bak seperti rubah pun nampak terlihat kosong.

 _"Ya! Mingyu berat! Jangan naik ke punggungku!"_

 _"Sekarang aku tahu satu hal Hyung."_

 _"Apa? Kau sadar kalau kau itu terlalu tinggi dan berat?"_

 _"Bukan."_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Kau memang diciptakan untuk dilindungi olehku."_

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir pemuda itu, namun tak lama jejak air mata mulai membasahi pipi putihnya. Banyak kenangan indah yang tersimpan apik di kepalanya, Wonwoo tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

Tapi saat ia pikir kembali—apa Mingyu juga sama?

 _Aku terlalu banyak berharap._

 _Lagipula, aku sudah tidak pantas untuknya._

"Tuan muda?"

Wonwoo buru-buru menyeka air matanya dan menoleh pada Joohyun, salah satu maid pribadinya yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu. Ia berdiri dan membetulkan letak syal putihnya, "iya Noona?"

"Mobilmu sudah menunggu."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Sekilas, matanya menatap kanvas yang tergantung di sisi jendela kamarnya.

 _Aku tahu ini mustahil._

 _Tapi aku merindukanmu._

* * *

Esoknya Mingyu sudah bersiap di depan gerbang bersama dengan Jun dan Soonyoung. Mereka diperintahkan untuk berjaga disana karena hari ini Matthew akan pergi menghadiri rapat. Tadinya Mingyu diperintahkan untuk ikut, namun ada temannya yang lain yang menggantikannya.

Padahal jika dia ikut, dia bisa menyelamatkan Wonwoo—

Mingyu benar-benar tidak yakin jika dia bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kau tahu kan apa tugasmu?"

Suara Matthew yang cukup terdengar keras membuat Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya. Disana ada Wonwoo, berdiri di hadapan Matthew sembari menunduk. Tubuhnya begitu kurus, wajahnya pucat dan tangannya masih diperban.

Rasanya sesuatu yang menyakitkan tiba-tiba saja muncul di dada Mingyu.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Lakukan yang dia katakan, jangan menolak. Jika aku tidak memenangkan tender itu, aku akan menguncimu di gudang tanpa makanan selama 3 hari!" bentak Matthew. Mingyu sedikit melebarkan matanya. Tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal, apalagi saat ia melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang berubah menjadi sedikit ketakutan.

"Pergilah. Ingat kata-kataku tadi."

Wonwoo nampak mengangguk lemah disana lalu masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah menunggu di depannya. Jun lantas menyadarkan Mingyu, "Gyu! Buka gerbangnya!"

Mingyu mengerjap dan buru-buru membukakan pintu gerbang saat mobil yang membawa Wonwoo sudah akan melaju keluar dari Mansion. Tepat saat itu, bisa Mingyu lihat Wonwoo melintas di hadapannya melalui jendela kaca mobil—

Dia menangis.

Dan tepat saat itu, Mingyu merasakan sebuah kehancuran yang luar biasa pada dirinya.

* * *

 _"Ada brankas rahasia di bawah meja Matthew. Disana banyak dokumen rahasia yang bisa kita gunakan untuk memperbanyak hukuman bagi Matthew nanti."_

"Kondisi disana?"

 _"Sepi. Aku sudah memantaunya. Kodenya 40556."_

Mingyu mengangguk paham setelah mendengar instruksi dari Seokmin dan Vernon yang sudah berjaga di ruang CCTV Mansion milik Matthew. Ia menoleh sejenak, memastikan bahwa tak ada siapa-siapa. Sejak Matthew pergi 15 menit yang lalu, Mansion mendadak sepi. Para penjaga memutuskan untuk beristirahat, tanpa sadar jika itu memperluas kesempatan bagi Mingyu, Seungcheol, Jun dan Soonyoung untuk memulai tugas utama mereka.

"Aku akan berjaga di depan pintu, Mingyu yang akan masuk." Seungcheol memberi instruksi. "Jun, kau jaga di koridor depan. Soonyoung, kau jaga di koridor belakang. Jika ada penjaga, cepat hubungi aku."

"Siap Hyung."

Jun dan Soonyoung pun bersiap di posisi mereka. Seungcheol menatap Mingyu, "sekarang masuk. Aku ada di depan, ingat. Kau _scan_ semua data itu."

"Baiklah."

Mingyu membuka pintu kamar Matthew, melangkah perlahan ke dalam sembari memastikan tak ada jebakan atau satu hal yang membahayakan di sekitarnya. Kamar Matthew terlihat begitu rapi, dengan aksen Amerika yang begitu kental.

Mata hitam kelamnya mencoba meneliti, mencari brankas yang dimaksud Seokmin. Dan—ada. Tepat dibawah meja yang ada di dekat ranjang Matthew.

 _"Hyung, Mingyu Hyung."_ Vernon bersuara. Mingyu menaikkan volume _microphonenya,_ "Ya?"

 _"Di dekat meja, ada tombol rahasia yang warnanya senada dengan karpet cokelat milik Matthew. Hati-hati, tombol itu tersambung langsung pada Matthew. Jangan sampai kau menginjaknya."_

Mingyu menoleh dan matanya menangkap tombol yang dimaksud. Untuk urusan jebakan, Mingyu memang cukup pandai dan jeli. Sudah sering dia menjumpai jebakan seperti itu.

"Bodoh," gumamnya pelan. Pemuda tinggi itu lantas berjalan mendekati meja, berjongkok dan mendapati brankas dengan panel password disana. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan passwordnya—

Berhasil.

Brankas itu terbuka otomatis, memperlihatkan tumpukan file yang cukup berantakan di dalamnya.

"Dokumen apa saja ini?" gumamnya lagi setelah ia mengeluarkan semua file yang ada disana. Mingyu membulak-baliknya sejenak sebelum mengambil ponselnya untuk men- _scan_ data data itu—

Tunggu.

Dokumen.. panti asuhan Bibi Nam? Kenapa ada disini?

"Mingyu, sudah? Jun bilang penjaga sudah mulai berdatangan." ucap Seungcheol. Mingyu mengerjap. Buru-buru ia men- _scan_ data-data itu, termasuk dokumen panti asuhan tadi.

Ini aneh.

Kenapa Matthew menyimpan data-data milik panti asuhan?

* * *

"Hnghhh!"

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya saat para penjaga di Mansion milik Lee Jungshin mencambuk tubuh polosnya yang sudah dipenuhi bercak kemerahan. Mulutnya disumpal oleh sebuah kain, wajahnya sudah sangat basah oleh air mata. Entah sudah berapa kali "siksaan" yang ia terima hari ini—

Yang jelas, ini adalah yang paling buruk. Wonwoo benar-benar merasa kotor.

"Hentikan, Ketua sudah menyelesaikan rapatnya." ucap salah satu penjaga. Penjaga lainnya menoleh, "bahkan aku belum sempat mencobanya!"

"Bisa lain kali. Ayo tinggalkan dia, Ketua memanggil."

Mereka semua pun meninggalkan Wonwoo yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas ranjang—setelah melepas kain yang menyumpal mulutnya. Begitu mereka pergi, Wonwoo segera meringkuk dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Sakit.." isaknya pelan. Tubuhnya sakit, perasaannya, semuanya. Pemuda itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang berada di dekatnya.

Sebentar, ada bercak darah?

Jangan-jangan itu dari—

"Tanganku.." Wonwoo menatap perban yang menutupi pergelangan tangannya. Bercak darah mulai memenuhi seluruh bagian perban, bahkan karena tidak cukup, darah mulai menetes dan mengenai ranjang. Lukanya pasti terbuka.

Dan setelahnya, Wonwoo merasa semuanya gelap. Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

* * *

"Banyak sekali bukti kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh keparat itu."

Vernon hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan atas perkataan Soonyoung ketika mereka semua sedang meneliti data-data yang tadi Mingyu _scan_ di laptop milik Seokmin. Sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di kamar Jun, sementara sang pemilik kamar sendiri masih bertugas bersama Seungcheol.

"Kira-kira berapa lama dia akan ditahan?" tanya Seokmin. Vernon menoleh sejenak, "mungkin sampai dia mati."

"Ya! Aku tidak puas. Dia harus ditahan sampai ke akhirat nanti!" sela Soonyoung. "Dia ini bukan manusia, dia jelmaan iblis!"

Seokmin, Soonyoung dan Vernon pun larut dalam obrolan mereka. Sementara Mingyu yang sedaritadi berbaring di ranjang Jun nampak sibuk menggerakkan layar ponselnya. Berulang kali ia menggerakkan jarinya keatas dan kebawah—

Dia sedang memeriksa dokumen panti yang ada pada Matthew.

Disana, banyak nama-nama anak panti pada tahun ketika Mingyu masih tinggal disana, lengkap dengan nama orang tua, tanggal lahir, dan segala keterangannya. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya saat itu juga.

Mengapa Matthew menyimpan data pada tahun itu? Dan—ini merupakan pertanyaan besarnya.

Kenapa Matthew melingkari nama Wonwoo di dokumen itu?

Apa ada sesuatu dengan Wonwoo?

"Gyu, kau lapar tidak?" tanya Seokmin tiba-tiba. Mingyu mematikan ponselnya dan mengangguk, "ya. Kenapa?"

"Ayo kita makan, sekalian memeriksa Jun dan Seungcheol Hyung."

Mingyu pun bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan bersama Seokmin keluar dari kamar. Para penjaga terlihat kembali berkumpul—

Matthew sudah pulang.

"Selamat datang, Tuan." Keduanya membungkuk sebagai tanda penghormatan saat Matthew melintas. Matthew tak membalasnya dan memilih masuk ke kamarnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

 _'Matthew terlihat tidak senang. Apa jangan-jangan dia kalah—itu berarti Wonwoo benar-benar dikurung?!'_

Mingyu tak bisa menahan rasa khawatirnya saat ia tidak melihat Wonwoo. Mungkinkah Wonwoo benar-benar dikurung?

"Bawa dia ke kamar ini!"

Pandangan keduanya pun teralih pada 4 orang penjaga yang tengah mengangkat tubuh seseorang. Mingyu melebarkan matanya.

Itu—Wonwoo lagi.

Dan dia terluka, lebih parah daripada yang kemarin.

"Anak yang merepotkan, sedikit-sedikit terluka. Kenapa tuan Matthew harus menyimpannya," gerutu salah satu penjaga itu. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam kamar Wonwoo lalu menutup pintunya. Mingyu sempat melihat wajah Wonwoo yang pucat—

Ada bekas jejak air mata.

* * *

 _"Astaga, badan Wonwoo Hyung panas!"_

 _Mingyu terlihat begitu panik ketika ia mengusap kening Wonwoo yang terpejam di atas ranjang sejak tadi pagi. Wajahnya pucat, matanya terpejam, mulutnya terbuka dengan keringat yang tak berhenti membasahi tubuhnya._

 _"Eomma sedang tidak ada, aku harus apa.." Mingyu mengacak rambutnya bingung. Bibi Nam sedang pergi ke pasar, sementara anak-anak lain sibuk bermain. Mereka hanya berdua saja di kamar._

 _"Mingyu.. Mingyu.." igau Wonwoo. Mingyu memegang tangannya yang terasa dingin dan basah, "kenapa Hyung?"_

 _"D.. Dingin.."_

 _Mingyu terdiam. Padahal Wonwoo sudah memakai 2 lapis selimut—termasuk selimut milik dirinya. Kenapa masih terasa dingin?_

 _"D.. Dingin.. dingin.." igaunya lagi. Mingyu masih terdiam. Bisa saja dia meminjam selimut anak lain, tapi mereka pasti tak akan meminjamkannya. Apalagi untuk Wonwoo, karena mereka tidak menyukai Wonwoo._

 _Ah, Mingyu tahu._

 _Bocah berusia 7 tahun itu naik ke atas ranjang, memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat sembari mengusap-ngusap pucuk kepalanya. Perlahan nafas Wonwoo mulai teratur dan dia tidak mengigau lagi._

 _"Selamat tidur Hyung, cepat sembuh supaya kita bisa bermain lagi." bisik Mingyu. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap rambut Wonwoo—hingga tanpa sadar ia pun ikut terlelap. Mengikuti Wonwoo menuju ke alam mimpinya._

"Mingyu.. Mingyu—ah!"

Wonwoo membuka matanya sembari mendudukan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan nafas tersengal dan wajah yang memerah serta berkeringat. Untuk beberapa saat, tatapannya kosong dan nafasnya masih memburu. Sebelum ia sadar—

Dia bermimpi lagi.

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya dengan berat, dia sudah berada di kamarnya setelah pingsan di Mansion Lee Jungshin. Sudah jelas Matthew yang membawanya dan Wonwoo belum tahu bagaimana nasibnya nanti.

Wonwoo sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Dia ingin mati.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mati?" monolognya sembari menatap kanvas yang tergantung di dekat jendela kamarnya. "Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, Gyu."

Air mata mulai membasahi sepasang pipinya yang begitu pucat. Perlahan, Wonwoo turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu yang mengarah ke balkon kamarnya. Salju mulai berturunan di luar sana—tanda jika musim dingin sudah melanda Korea.

Sebentar lagi Natal akan tiba.

Seharusnya Wonwoo menyukai Natal.

 _"Ya! Jangan lempar saljunya padaku!"_

 _"Ahaha, rasakan ini!"_

 _"M.. Maaf aku tidak memberikan kado untukmu, Mingyu-ah."_

 _"Wonwoo Hyung sudah menjadi kado Natal terindahku, kok."_

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya dia membuka pintu balkonnya dan berjalan ke arah pagar besi yang membatasi area balkon. Sejenak, ia memandang kebawah—

Apa dia akan mati jika jatuh ke bawah sana?

"Dingin." gumamnya ketika angin dingin berhembus mengenai tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut piyama tipis berwarna putih, namun Wonwoo tak begitu memperdulikannya. Ia semakin mendekat, mulai menaiki pagar dan menatap ke bawah.

 _Aku sudah tidak berguna dan berharga lagi._

 _Aku sudah tidak kuat._

 _Maafkan aku, Mingyu-ya._

 _Dimanapun kau berada, aku selalu mencintaimu._

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakannya. Akhirnya, ia pun membentangkan tangannya dan—

 _Bruk!_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

 _Suara ini.._

Sepasang mata Wonwoo sontak membulat ketika ia menyadari seseorang memeluknya erat dari arah belakang disertai dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Suaranya.. suaranya familiar sekali.

Seperti suara—

"Mingyu?"

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Halo:(**

 **Maaf saya kelamaan, hp saya sedang sedikit ada masalah tapi sekarang udah bener lagi kok(?)**

 **Saya sengaja bikin wordnya sedikit demi sedikit(?) supaya memancing rasa penasaran kalian. Seneng aja liat kalian penasaran, ehe:(**

 **BTW SEVENTEEN MAU COMEBACK PLS ITU KANDANGIN KMG BUAT SAYA TQ.g**

 **Sekian:(**

 **-kaxo.**


End file.
